Mai Uchiha
Mai Uchiha (うちは舞, Uchiha Mai) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. She is also a member of Team 15, or more known as Team Rokki. She later, married Kankurō and joined the Kazekage Clan. Background Mai was born in the Konoha Hospital, her mother waited for Samuru to come, hours later he arrived telling Yuzuki that work took longer then expected. Yuzuki didn't care or mind, she just gave the baby to him a he looked at her. He stopped talking and looked in to the baby's eyes, he commented how her eyes were like his but Yuzuki was sleeping. He sat down with Mai rocking her, he later woke Yuzuki up asking what they were going to name her, becasue they thought they were having a boy. Yuzuki asked if Mai would be ok, to name after his mother. Samuru looked at the baby and said that it would be a good name for her. Years later, in the Academy Mai wanted to play with Shikamaru Nara, but he said no and walked away, but not letting it get to her. Later her mother and her walked with her mother around the village and ask about their day. Yuzuki stopped and saw a mother yelling at he child. Yuzuki told Mai to not yell at her kid, Mai nodded her head and held her mothers hand then Yuzuki kissed Mai's hand calling her, her The Little Uchiha Princess. A couple of weeks later, Mai was with her father in Suna training her Earth-Style Wall and Fist Rock Technique. A week later, Mai and Samuru went to to the Uchiha Clan and they were shocked to see dead bodies everywhere. Samuru and Mai ran to Mai and Yuzuki's house, and there they saw Yuzuki on the ground. Mai started to cry on the ground, yelling ''MAMA!" She became quiet and distant, walking away from kids who wanted to talk to her. '' Personality Mai was a very loud and proud girl. She would to play with everyone (even if she hated them). Kids didn't like to play with her, like Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, so they would try to walk away from her, at this point in time she was a lot like her mother, Yuzuki Uchiha. She would like to walk with her mother around the village and ask about their day. But when her mother died, she became a quiet, loner. She didn't want to play with anyone and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Boys thought she was so cool but they wouldn't talk to her, because her stare ,it scared them, but unlike most boys, Kin and Toshio, her future teammates, tried to talk to her but she would just walk away from them. The only people who she would talk to was her father, Samuru, and a shy, quiet girl name ,Sunny Kansei. Around her, she would be more open to things and "smile". Mai doesn't like people who think that they are all that, kind of like Toshio Raitoningu, her teammate, and she also hates people who show-off ,all the time. She thinks these people are annoying and is not afraid to tell them to go away or shut up. Part I: Mai seens to be quiet at times but will speak her mind. She seens to get mad more but only to Toshio when he's being annoying or talks about himself. Mai is very strong willed ,when her teammates tell her that her plan won't work, but she doesn't care, and does the plan anyways, most of the time it doesn't work right, but in the end they come out on top. Her strong-willed also comes of as stubborn. Mai would never give up just because she tired or badly hurt. She'll fight untill she does her job. Mai seems to have more of her father personality at this point in her life. Her and Sunny are still the same, but Mai and Sunny walk around town and eat at the Dango Shop. Mai doesn't like to keep going to the same place over and over but she likes to make Sunny happy. In Part ||, Mai becomes more friendly, she does speak her mind but know what to say or not to. She still gets mad at Toshio but doesn't yell at him as much. Mai starts to care more for the health of her teammates, to make sure that they are strong. Mai has also began to develop feeling for Kankurō after seeing him in Suna he was talking to Samuru about a mission, that Mai was going to join. Mai didn't tell Kankuro that she liked him until the Fourth Shinobi World War started, he told her that he could do it at that time or moment, becasue he didn't know her that well, but over time Mai and Kankuro started talking and by the end of it Kankuro asked if Mai would but his lover, she said yes. Appearance Mai has brown eyes and straight, brown hair that goes to the middle of her back with a bun on top. She also as a black, star mark on her left side of her arm. wMuiqJ1FBLT0QAAAABJRU5ErkJggg .png|Younger Mai/s AV5HpJbdZV7JAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png|Part| AdPWo3LWZ5OsAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png|Part|| G9DKl0YAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png|The Last B9SJYgEIFkBAAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC.png|Boruto Outfit In Part |, Mai wears a sleaveless and half of her chest dark blue, tank-top with a black bow that is moved to her left side.She also has netting underneath. She wears black pants and wraps around her ankles and sandles. In Part ||, Mai's hair had grown down to her calf with the bun still on her head. Mai wears a small, sleaveless and half of her chest dark blue, tank-top with a bow around her and netting underneath. Mai has a skirt and tights that go down to the top of her knee with netting down to the bottom of the kness. Mai wears long dark blue sleeves. and black sandles. In Boruto, Mai wears long sleaved, dark blue dress, that goes down to she ankles. She wear a black vest like top with a obi around it and Black boots up to her bottom knee with shirt to match. Mai wear a gloves on her right hand. She has a black ring on her right, top arm. Abilities Mai is a strong kunoichi, this shows mostly on fights with two or more Shinobi, she can take them down with eas. Dojutsu Sharingan Like most members, Mai possesses the Sharingan, but Mai has been seen with it once during the Fourth Shinobi World War, with battling and killing Kakuzu with Tenten. Nature Transformation Mai is able to use Fire and Earth at the same time. Which means she can use Lava Release, like her father. By combining earth and fire, she able to spit out acidic mud that she uses to melt many things, and she is able move the lava with her hands. She also trains with her father to become stronger, by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War had passed, she had passes her father in useing Lava Release. Intelligance In the Academy, Mai didn't study for anything but got good grades, but in Part ||, Samuru, being a very skilled ninja as well, tought Mai how to know what to do against an opponent. Black Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the meteors begin falling on earth, Mai was standing along side Tenten ,Might Guy, Kakashi and Ino. Over time, Mai married Kankurō, but Mai and Kankuro both want to stay in there village for many reasons, so they were going to be in different villages. They later had a son, Ryuu Uchiha, and a daughter, Tamiko Uchiha . Mai had their kids stay in Konohagakure, since they were born there. Mai's Hiden: The Glow Of The Spring Lava Epilogue Mai was seen in the movie by Kankuro watching Ryuu the Chūnin Exams final round, worried for Ryuu. Later, Mai is running with Tamkio out of the arena. She was later seen with Tamiko and Ryuu walking passed Boruto. Trivia *The name "Mai" in Japanese can mean "dance," (舞) "sheet," (枚) or "linen robe" (麻衣). And her family name "Uchiha," when written with the kanji (団扇), means "paper fan," the clan symbol. Her full name is meant to mean, "Dancing Paper Fan." *Mai is named after her Grandmother, Mai. *According to the fataobok(s): **Mai's hobbies are training and walking though the village. **Mai wishes to be a better ninja then her father and fight anyone from Oto who threaten Konoha. **Mai's favorite food is Daifuku, while her least favorite food is Natto. **Mai favourite phase is "Idiot Ninja!". Mostly to shinobi or kunoichi who think they are all that. **Mai's favorite memory would be when she was walking with her mother around the village. *In the Boruto moive, Mai, Ryuu, and Tamiko all they live in the same apartment a Sarada and Sakura, but in the manga they live in a Minka type of house by Temari and Shikamaru. Reference Mai Uchiha is my OC/RPC from the Narutoverse, made by Me, WhatRHumanz. Most of my art is on Deviant Art, Sarkat-chan . (A lot of the art are by bases...ya) Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Uchiha Category:Konohagakure